


love like you

by takeitlikeagem (rosesandcinnamon)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Light Angst, hypothetical fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/takeitlikeagem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like a dream, like nothing is solidly real. He has no idea what’s happening, the last thing he knew was <i>pain</i> and-<br/>he isn’t alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love like you

**Author's Note:**

> This is riding on the idea that Steven could come back if he poofed, and inspired by the first piece of [this beautiful art](http://hazurasinner.tumblr.com/post/118014306138/i-dont-know-about-the-rest-of-the-world-because) and its caption "I want to believe that Steven was able to see Rose in his dreams" because I liked that concept.  
> (Here's [Love Like You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eiM_FlHnU3o) as well.)

His dreams have always smelled of roses, a pink tint laid over everything. He wakes up reaching for curls and soft arms, and remembers none of it after a few minutes.

He doesn’t know why he’s thinking of that right now.

The corrupted gems they had found are unpredictable, and Steven is still inexperienced in the art of fighting long-dead comrades. The Gems are struggling to contain the first monster, and both his shield and his bubble come up seconds too late.

A strike that makes it feel like the world is ending hits him, and the last thing he’s aware of is three panicked screams of his name.

\--

What remains of Rose Quartz in her- his- their gem is nothing compared to who she was, but it still has a faint presence. She is aware of the times he summons his shield, or uses his powers at all. Those times are becoming more frequent, and she is proud of her son. She felt it when he fused, feels the happiness and love and excitement he feels.

It’s exactly what she wanted for him, the intensity of human life that she could have never felt.

She can only hope he’s safe.

Their gem has been still for a while, and her along with it. Her existence is strange- she’s aware of nothing beyond their gem, and her consciousness is dormant most of the time.

Her rest is interrupted when something happens to their gem.

Rose can feel an attempt to use the shield, but it fails, leaving her unsure of anything going on.

\--

Steven doesn’t open his eyes, but he becomes aware in the same way.

It feels like a dream, like nothing is solidly real. He has no idea what’s happening, the last thing he knew was _pain_ and -

he isn’t alone.

He doesn’t know how he knows it, but there’s another presence- in his gem, he guesses, he must have been poofed by that corrupted gem.

He can see how this could be peaceful, but the other presence is just as terrified as he is, and- he remembers.

_"We can’t both exist. I'm going to become half of you…”_

He doesn't know what to do. This is the only time "mom" is accurate, yet he stumbles, and changes his mind.

_Rose?_

_Steven._

She feels worried, and he's so scared.

_Are you alright?_

_I got poofed, I guess._

_Poofed- oh! You'll be fine soon._

She's quiet for a moment.

_How are the others?_

_They're, themselves._

He doesn't know what to say, and she knows it. His emotion is sudden, surprising them both.

_I don't know you at all. It makes me really sad, and everyone talks about you and they love you so much, but I'm not you. They don't expect me to be, but they DO, and Pearl is having a really hard time about that. I mean, the others must be, but she's obvious. And I don't know anything! About Homeworld, the war, you- it's just getting harder. I can't help but- with everything happening, it would be better for you to be here. You would know what to do and how to help them. I don't._

He's very upset, to say the least, and Rose is so sad. He is right, mostly, and what he’s wrong about- she can’t tell him that for certain. She doesn’t know him as much as he doesn’t know her.

They’re quiet with their emotions, until she reaches out with nothing but love.

_Can I tell you something?_

_...okay._

_On Homeworld, love isn’t- Gem culture is very different. Love isn’t something that is welcomed, or appreciated. Gems who feel more than they are told to feel are Gems who don’t fit in. Out of my sisters, I was the one who saw more in everything, a little more potential, more reason to be lenient. It was the beginnings of compassion. Over the years, I began to feel that what we did was- unfair, at the least. But I was the odd one out. When I met Pearl- things started changing. I felt more than I ever had. And then we found Earth, and I was sent to keep an eye on things- it’s history from there. I loved more than other Gems. But humans- compared to them, I'm the same as the coldest of Gems. You’re the best of us, and the best of them. I think that’s really special._

He thinks about that for a while, and she adds one more thing.

_I could never love like you do, Steven._

_I think I understand._

She feels so warm and loving to him, and it's nice.

There's a different feeling, though, almost like the beginnings of being awake, and they both sense it.

_I think you're leaving now. I love you, so so much. Tell the others I love them too._

_I will._

Reforming feels kinda tickly.

He falls into warm, strong arms, and the sound of three relieved voices saying his name. He brushes away tears, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely new for me, so let me know if you liked it!


End file.
